The need for tracking technology in household, commercial and industrial items continues to grow as the amount of items that we need to keep track of expands. Several problems exist that make the tracking of everyday items (e.g. people, drill bits, clothing items, pets, camping gear, sun glasses, shoes) prohibitive. Current tracking technologies can be expensive to implement in large quantities of household items. Additionally, many tracking technologies that are in use today may be less effective at tracking household items that reside inside buildings and other containers.